harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor
.]] The title Professor is used by teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is considered rude by some to not address a member of staff as professor, Madam''Such as in the cases of Poppy Pomfrey, Irma Pince and Rolanda Hooch. or ''Sir''Used when referring to, or addressing, a male member of staff., as is the case with Professor Snape. Harry Potter often chose to omit this title when speaking of Snape to others, leading them to chastise him. However, the most notable exception to this is Rubeus Hagrid, who is usually referred to by his surname. The term Sir or Madam (depending on the gender) is an alternative title to use instead of Professor, on the speaker's preference. While talking to their colleagues, they usually use their first name. Professor Snape, however, preferred to use others' surnames. For example, he called Remus Lupin, Lupin, and Gilderoy Lockhart, Professor Lockhart in the Duelling Club in 1992. The exception to this would be Professor McGonagall, whom Professor Snape called Minerva. Powers and rights , the only Professor known not to have received his O.W.L.s.]] Professors have the power to award and dock points, give detention and write notes for certain areas and activities that are usually off limits, such as the Restricted Section in the Hogwarts Library or permission to practice on the Quidditch pitch. Education , a teacher who demanded to be referred to as ''Professor or Sir.]] It is presumed that wizards and witches do not need any form of specific education, other than having received their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, to gain the title of Professor and become a Hogwarts teacher, as people such as Dolores Umbridge were able to become teachers at Hogwarts. However, even someone who did not complete their O.W.L. examinations was able to become a Professor, as long as he or she had been chosen by the Headmaster/Headmistress of the school in question, or if they had been appointed by the Ministry of Magic. This was the case with the Care of Magical Creatures Professor from 1993-1997, Rubeus Hagrid. He was expelled from Hogwarts before being able to complete any 'important' exams, however Hagrid was considered more than qualified on the subject matter. Another example was Firenze, who, as a non-wizard, had not previously attended Hogwarts. Known Hogwarts professors , Rolanda Hooch, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Aurora Sinistra and other professors.]] Albus Dumbledore.JPG|Albus Dumbledore Mcgonagall.png|Minerva McGonagall Hagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid PSprout.png|Pomona Sprout Flitwickarmourbattle.png|Filius Flitwick Professor snape.jpg|Severus Snape Trelawney21.jpg|Sybill Trelawney Remus Lupin.jpg|Remus Lupin Alastor Moody Profile.JPG|Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Alastor Moody Rolanda Hooch wand 1.jpg|Rolanda Hooch Deathly Hallows 2- Neville Longbottom holding the Gryffindor's sword.jpg|Neville Longbottom Horasclass.jpg|Horace Slughorn Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank.jpg|Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank Quieir.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell Gilderoy Lockhart 002.JPG|Gilderoy Lockhart Dolores Umbridge.jpg|Dolores Umbridge Professorsinistra.jpg|Aurora Sinistra Vikti.jpg|Septima Vector Burbage.jpg|Charity Burbage Alecto-DH2.jpg|Alecto Carrow Death Eater-Amycus Carrow-01.jpg|Amycus Carrow Copia de 4.jpg|Poppy Pomfrey Argusfilch.jpg|Argus Filch IrmaPince.jpg|Irma Pince Extra-Curriculum Hogwarts Professors Behind the scenes and Albus Dumbledore]] *There are a number of known professors such as Mordicus Egg, Regulus Moonshine, Phoebus Penrose, Helbert Spleen, Swoopstikes, and Tofty, although it is unknown whether or not any of them taught at Hogwarts. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Jobs Category:Professors Category:Ranks and titles